One Week Of Change
by Raider Chick
Summary: Hermione has enlisted the help of Ginny to help resolve a couple of conclusions she has come to. I can't get the full summary in, PLEASE enjoy!
1. Conclusions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Well, if you find any similarity between other stories, it is purely coincidental. But hey, consider it a compliment because if I read something or hear something I like, it gets engraved in my brain. Anyway, enough of this rambling...Onto the story... **

Hermione was sitting over by the roaring fire in one of the oversized poofy armchairs, doing work, as usual. She took a moment to glance over at Ron. He was sitting at a table near the fire playing Wizard's Chess with Ginny. _Merlin, is he cute. Wait a minute! What am I thinking? This is my best friend here._ Ron concentrated on his next move with his tongue between his teeth. _But he's just so **damn** hot!_ Hermione mentally scolded herself and growled. Gryffindors nearby looked up, confused.

"Er...Essay question too easy," she said embarrassedly, and to her annoyance, the students seemed to accept that as truth. _I'm not **all** about homework! I think about different things. Like...Oh bugger! I do only think about homework. Oy, they probably all think I'm little miss bookworm. Well, I'll show them. This week I will be totally unlike me. That's it! I'll get Ginny to help me. I really don't trust Lavender and Parvati._ She eyed the aforementioned girls giggling and shrieking across the room with Seamus and Dean. "Oy, Ginny! Come here!" she yelled at the young redhead.

"Just a minute, Hermione, Ron is about to kick my arse," she said grumpily as her brother checkmated her king. "Coming, 'cause I'm done." She stood up and walked to the armchairs.

"I have a brilliant plan and I need your, and **only** your, help," she urgently whispered. Ginny just eyed the older girl oddly, but then nodded eagerly, her wavy red hair flapping rapidly. "Follow me," Hermione said, while motioning towards the staircases to the girls' dorms. They bounded up the stairs two at a time and into the Sixth Years' dorm. After sitting down on the floor beside Hermione's bed, Hermione started twiddling her thumbs and looking down at her lap.

"What?!?" Ginny asked anxiously. She was actually _bobbing_ up and down with anticipation, she wanted to know so badly.

"Well, I, um well, I came to a couple of conclusions while you and your brother," she took this time to blush furiously, "were playing chess. One, I have figured out that, um, I fancy Ron, and..."

"About bloody time!" Ginny said, rather loudly.

"Ginny! Hush! And anyway, what do you mean 'about time'?" Hermione questioned incredulously.

"Sorry 'bout that. But, it's been rather common knowledge to the Gryffindors that you two fancy each other for quite some time now." Hermione gaped and became very embarrassed. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and, um," she gulped, "even **Slytherin** know." Hermione gaped even wider. "Actually, some of the professors have caught on too. Um, my mum and dad have it figured out and I **think** there are bets going around school about it." Hermione would have fallen over from shock and embarrassment if she hadn't been sitting down **and** leaning against the bed frame. "Just thought that since you yourself have **admitted** it, I would go ahead and tell you...Enough of that, though we will talk more later. You said you had a couple of conclusions?"

"Well," she began meekly, as she was still recovering from the blow that Ginny had hit her with, "I also have realized that everyone sees me as Miss Goody-Goody-Smart-Lil'-Bookworm-Who Just Happens To Hang Out With The Dynamic Duo. And now I also know that they place bets on me. I wanna change that, Ginny. Be different."

"Hermione. Future sister-in-law." Hermione glared. "Well, it **is** a possibility! Anyway, you are different! You are a brilliant witch and my best friend! Along with being the best friend of my love-interest and the love-interest of my brother. **Merlin**, Gryffindors have confusing relationships."

Laughingly, Hermione added, "I think that's the entire Hogwarts' student population. I don't even want to think about the teachers!" The girls gagged at the latter and giggled at the former. "Ginny, I still want to change and see what people think. Just for a week, I promise!" She gave the younger girl puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, it's going to **suck** when you and my brother do that to each other." Hermione's mouth opened in shock and Ginny got out of any harm that might befall her because of her statement. "But, okay, I'll help. How are we going to get you new clothes?"

"I have an idea," Hermione said slyly, which was strange for her because she was never sly.


	2. Mione?

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yada yada yada. You guys already know that.**

* * *

"And how exactly are we going to explain this to my brother and Harry?!?" Ginny shrieked. "I mean, I would love to go and all, but wouldn't that seem just a **tad** bit suspicious?" Hermione had just got through telling her that they would go to her house over Christmas Break. She did want to put her plan into effect the next week, but she could wait until after Christmas, which was only three weeks away.

"Simple. We simply tell the boys that we want to have a girlie vacation. Alone. Without them. Maybe mentioning makeovers and home spa treatments will keep them away..." The girls started bursting out into laughter.

"Hermione, we are going to have so much fun together! I mean, we're already **like** sisters, that when you become an in-law, it'll be all the more natural." She turned away to head back to her dorm—it was almost 9 o'clock—when she was hit in the back with a very feathery pillow. She grabbed a pillow off the nearest bed—Parvati's—and whomped Hermione back. Soon, a full-fledged pillow fight was in progress. The two girls were joined by Lavender and Parvati. Feathers were flying everywhere, and it looked like ducks had 'flown the coop,' so to speak.

Finally, at 11 o'clock, Ginny went to her dorm and the three 6th years fell asleep.

The next morning was a Saturday and Hermione headed down to breakfast late. She poured some coffee **(A/N: Read the 5th book over, they (at least Hermione) drink coffee.)** and grabbed a piece of buttered toast. Ron came in the Great Hall, his hair very tousled as he had bed head, and sat with the 6th year boys further down the table. Hermione almost choked on her toast when she saw him. _Why am I behaving like this? This is not like me—I am **not** giggly and stuff like Lavender and Parvati. I shouldn't be acting like this. Yes, I have admitted to liking him, but he's still my best frie..._

"Hey, future in-law!" Ginny sat down next to Hermione and interrupted her thoughts. **(A/N: Why am I making the Gryffindors later and later to breakfast? I really don't know and that is just how it came out. Oh well, let's say that it is, oh, 8:45. Late for breakfast, but not _too_ late. There, it works.)**

"Stop that, Ginny," she hissed impatiently. "Why, oh why, do you have to keep doing this to me? It took enough guts to tell you in the first place. I don't want the entire school to know that I have confirmed their suspicions. I mean, what's it to them that I myself know that I fancy Ronald Weasley? This is my business, not theirs. Humph!" She sat back on the bench, crossed her arms over her chest, and pouted.

"Hermione, you were ranting, mate," she said. She then added as a second-thought, "And acting like an effing 5-year-old." Hermione took this chance to turn her head v-e-r-y slowly and glare upon the 5th year. Ginny just laughed. "You're still doing it."

"Just get to eating," she said huffily, yet commandingly.

"Ooh, smart witches are **mean**!" Ginny replied back.

"What are **you**? I'm saying 'hypocrite,'" Hermione retorted, jokingly. All of a sudden, she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Craning her neck, all she could get a glimpse of was the light hitting bright red hair. _Ron._

"Why is it that my little sister and best friend are arguing like little kids?" he asked rhetorically. _Oh no! I wonder how much he heard! How can I ask him without seeming obvious that something **was** going on before he came?_

She tried her luck. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Well, I was sitting over there until I heard a 'Humph.' Then I finished watching the whole episode. 'Mione, you were acting like a 5-year-old." And then he walked off. _Oh Merlin, where did ''Mione' come from? That's new. I can't believe he called me 'Mione...Oh bugger. I am turning into Lav and Parv. Humph!_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far. I will try to make longer chappies, but I can't promise you anything. My weeks are full for the most part, but right now I am on Fall Break.**

**

* * *

**

**Monday—Rifle Team, get home at 5 o'clock to 5.30**

**Tuesday—Nothing, I get home at the normal time of around 4 o'clock.**

**Wednesday—Drill Team, get home at the same time as Rifle Team, but I'm also in my uniform all day, and those get sweaty, hot, itchy and everything else.**

**Thursday—Raiders, same time as before, but this time I have been wearing BDUs all day (Fatigues and boots, for those who don't know), have done some form of Raider activity, and have dance at 5.30 till 7.30. But we don't usually go until 6.30ish.**

**Friday—Same as Thursday, but no dance. But I do have PT for regular ROTC class.**

* * *

****

**I'm not trying to complain, but give you warning that my updates _might_ not be regular.**


End file.
